A Quiet Life
by SerratedCrest
Summary: A human betrayed by the Autobots and forced to live a normal life from nine years old. How badly has her life been affected by the knowledge? Will she still side with the Autobots or will the Decepticons steal her heart?
1. Taken

_"A quiet life? Just lead your life the way you always have?!"_ The girl thought to herself before she said out loud. "I can't!"

"Seraphina, what's going on?" Her mother looked over at her worriedly.

"Nothing mama..." Seraphina went back to her own silent thoughts. It had been ten years ago now that she had first stumbled upon the existence of the Transformers races. Back then she had only been a young girl of nine years old. It was a carnival and a great yellow and red one had saved one of the older humans lives.

Since then, she had not been able to get them out of her had been desperate to try to find the Transformers.

She just had never expected them to find her first.

"Now Seraphina," her mother was going to start this again. "You are almost twenty years old. It's time you put those fantasies of giant alien robots away. You heard with your doctor said… If you are put in one more time for one of your breakdowns then he won't be able to get you back out."

"Yes mama, I understand." Seraphina looked out the window, diverting her attention towards the woods that laid beyond the glass. "I'm going for a walk mama, I'll be back sometime later." With that she picked her backpack up and walked out the door.

An hour later, Seraphina was sitting on top of a boulder in the middle of a green meadow. The girl had her drawing pencils out, along with a pad of paper, and was designing her own transformer. Her, for this transformer would be a femme, armor would be a deep purple with silver and golden stars shooting down her frame. The wings, for she would also have been a seeker, were a deep crimson that was nearly black. Lastly were the optics which she colored in as the perfect combination of bright, aquatic blue and shocking, blood red. The two colors never actually blended though, they stayed separate.

She finally labeled the femme at the top of the paper. Sera Fleet. Of course Seraphina knew that even if she did find the Transformers again that she would never be one of them, but she had to have her dream.

The sun was going down. That revelation shocked the purple haired girl to the core. She couldn't have been gone that long though! Now she was really going to be in trouble so she stuffed her drawing supplies back in her backpack and stood up so that she could get ready to swing down. Seraphina had a rope that was tied to a nearby tree to help her with getting down quickly when she needed to.

Today, as the girl reached for the rope, she felt something grab her from the boulder. Before she knew it, Seraphina was strapped tightly in the seat of a fighter jet. _"It has to be one of them."_ She told herself mentally. There was no other explanation for how she was plucked off a rock like that just to end up on the inside of a damn jet.

"Who are you?" She asked the transformer bravely.

More than a few seconds pass before the jet started to speak in a clearly feminine voice. "Oh you're a smart one! My name is, Sunfire little human."

"I've been waiting for almost eleven years Sunfire, for one of you to come. Today of all days you have to pluck me off of my drawing place when I was already late home?!" Seraphina's irritation with the Autobots for having left her in the loop of one of the biggest secrets ever was obvious. She was ticked off that she had been ignored by them for so many years, but now that she was finally with a Transformer... Only now did she realize how angry at them she was.

"Easy human, that would have been the Autobots call to abandon you like that. No, I'm taking you to another faction. My faction. The Decepticons." The jet continued to fly, but they were now in outer space.

Seraphina's face grew pale as they left Earth behind. She tried to question Sunfire more on the Decepticons, but the seeker refused to utter another word to her. With a sigh, she just laid back in the seat and closed her eyes.

A few hours had passed before Sunfire made it to the Decepticon's base. The helm of Unicron himself. "Wake up fleshling, we're here."

That did it. Seraphina could take being called 'human' but now this black Decepticon had crossed a line. "My name is Seraphina. Use it before I forget that your name is Sunfire and just start calling you scrap metal."

The Decepticon laughed as she landed on Unicron's helm. "Very well Seraphina. You may climb out now, we have an artificial atmosphere similar to Earth's here." Sunfire told the human as she opened her cockpit to let Seraphina climb out.

"Thanks Sunfire." Seraphina muttered as she climbed out of the cockpit and down to the metal ground. "Now why am I here?"

Once again, Sunfire refused to answer her as the Decepticon transformed into her protoform. "Follow me and don't speak if you wish to survive this day."

Now Seraphina was worried. This didn't bode too well for her if she was in danger of being exterminated for just talking, but she hurried to keep up with Sunfire anyways as they entered Unicron's helm.

" _It's a maze in here!"_ She thought to herself. " _How am I ever going to find my way out again?"_ Fear started to take a hold of the girl as they reached Megatron's throne room.


	2. Experimentation

Authors note: So I forgot to put this on my first chapter, woops... Thank you to everyone who reviewed that chapter! You're amazing so I decided to up the date of chapter two for you.

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the rights to all known Transformers and related characters. On the upside I do own my OC's which are Seraphina and Sunfire at this time.**

"My lord, I have brought you the human." Sunfire said as she knelt in front of her leader.

"Good, very good Sunfire. You are dismissed." Megatron said as he looked at his third in command. She was a very good soldier, he had to admit. Perhaps better than even his blasted second in command, Starscream.

"Yes my lord." She uttered as she backed out of the room. Of course she left Seraphina in front of her master to fend for herself. Either she would survive or… she would be slaughtered. Either way that young girl's life was never going to be the same again and it was all Sunfire's fault.

Seraphina gazed upon the Decepticon leader with curiosity. He was tall, probably around thirty-six feet. Oddly enough he had something about his helm that looked like a blue crown. Now this made Seraphina laugh because she knew that he was going to be the evil dictator. She had seen many movies about his kind… They always wanted to rule the world or universe. Of course, that fact made her situation even more dire than it already was.

"Fleshling! What are you laughing at?" Megatron looked down at this tiny little speck that was so unimportant to him. He could have squashed her with a finger, but sadly he needed her existence to continue on.

Oh no, now Megatron had crossed the same line that Sunfire had...and he was going to get it from her. "Hey tin can don't call me fleshling! I have a name if you were enough of a gentleman to ask for it then I would have told you! But no, you just HAVE to call me a fleshling. I'm sick of you Transformers with thinking that you are so much better than humanity! You always think that you can tell us what to do!"

This little human was mad at the Decepticon warlord. He hadn't expected to get a reaction like this out of any human that was stolen from Earth for his experiments. "Well excuse me little one if I don't apologize. I call all of your kind fleshlings and I will forever. That is what you are. You are weak and disposable. We are the superior race so we should be telling you what to do."

That only seemed to make Seraphina even more ticked off at the giant robot. "We might be weak compared to you Decepticons and Autobots, but we are still an intelligent race. Therefore we deserve the chance to do whatever we want to do." She started to look around for a metal pipe or something…she was going to knock some sense into this tin can even if she had to hurt him to do it.

"I grow weary of this conversation fleshling." Megatron sighed and called Shockwave in.

"Lord Megatron, how can I be of service?" The Decepticon scientist asked as he walked into the throne room. Only then did he see the human that had yelled at his lord and master.

"Shockwave, I have had another fleshling brought for your experiments. Make sure this one survives as I think she would be a great benefit to the Decepticon cause."

Megatron looked down suddenly to find that Seraphina had hit him over the foot with a spare piece of pie. "Now you listen here Megs. You can just stop calling me fleshling and actually use my name! It's Seraphina since you didn't have the courtesy to ask! Now I want to make it crystal clear to you, I AM NOT GOING THROUGH ANY EXPERIMENTS!"

Shockwave knew that this human's life was in danger now as no one was allowed to strike their lord without a skirmish resulting from it. Therefore he quickly activated his holoform and walked it over to Seraphine. Then his holoform injected her with a fast acting sedative.

This was a good call on Shockwave's part as Megatron just about had enough of this human, but before he could yell at her some more she passed out in Shockwave's holoform's arms. "Good call Shockwave." He said with an obvious anger in his voice. "Just take her away before I regret what you are going to do to her."

"Of course master." He said as he deactivated his holoform and walked over to where Seraphina laid on the ground unconscious. "I agree with you that she would be a great addition to the Decepticon cause, but I cannot guarantee her survival. I have yet to succeed in my experiments with the organics."

"Of course Shockwave, I know that you will try your best. Now leave me, I am going to find Starscream." He smirked as he thought about his second in command. If at all possible he was going to have Sunfire abduct that human that Starscream had seemed so fond of, but that would be once Shockwave had his experiments figured out and finetuned. It would be better to gain Starscream's trust in Megatron than to push him even further away than he already was.

The Decepticon scientist picked Seraphina up in his hand. Of course he was careful not to hurt her, but not careful enough that Megatron would start guessing that Shockwave was not obeying his orders. No, that wouldn't do as the scientist would probably never betray his master. Actually, he would never betray him. That's just how his programming worked. He was completely loyal to Megatron and always would be no matter the questionably decisions that he had made.

Shockwave started to think about this new human as he walked back to his lab with her. Would it actually succeed this time? Could he turn a human into a Decepticon? He had almost got it down with the last human that Megatron had obtained for him...but the child had went offline at the last minute just as he was welding her spark in place. Oh well that just meant that the human child was not strong enough to pass into the life of a Transformer.

Once he reached his lab he laid the human female down on the table and strapped her down tightly using his holoform. He had to admit that it came in handy when working with these little creatures, but not much else. Then Shockwave went through and started to prep for the long and painful surgery that he was going to put this fragile human through.

He saw that she had a backpack on so he cut the straps on it to get it out from under her. This was so that he would not have to release her from her bonds, it would not be good if she escaped. Oh his curious nature was getting the best of him since he should have just disposed of the backpack without looking in it, but he just couldn't help himself.

Shockwave found the drawing of the femme body that Seraphina had designed for herself. "So the human already wanted to be like us? Hmm…" He enlarged the picture so that he could study the color and shape patterns, of course he made some minor alterations along the way. They would better help this femme with battle and agility.

Soon he was done with altering her designs. So he went over to the human femme and decided that it was time she became like them. With that decision in mind, he started to cut and fuse this human body into one of a Transformer. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Authors note: So here you are, this chapter was a little longer than the first one. I will try to update it as soon as I can, but in the meantime review and tell me what you think!


	3. Recollection

Author's note: Okay so I'm sorry for the late update everyone! I do have a couple of excuses though.. I had a final for my Anthropology class and also I lost my motivation for this story.. But I was sitting here last night and watched Starscream's death by Unicron from Armada and decided that there needed to be a change. So I present to you the third chapter of A Quiet Life. Also it is quite a bit longer than my previous chapters so enjoy! A special thanks to one of my friends for her time and patience with proofreading this story! Though I think she is hooked on it and likes being the first one to be able to read each chapter.

Optimus Prime paced around in the council room of the High Council Tower of the Iacon building. This building had been placed in the Autobot capital city which was named after Iacon. The leader of the Autobots had confined himself to this room ever since Megatron had been revived. Optimus could not believe that the Decepticon warlord had forgotten why he had sacrificed himself ten years prior.

And, not for the first time in the past six months, the Prime found himself reliving that scene where he had failed to save his friend's life.

 _The date was not relevant, but the day was. It was Optimus and Megatron's final battle against each other on the surface of their homeworld. The Decepticon leader would have won if not for the interference of Starscream, the Decepticon that was more an Autobot in his spark. He had stepped in front of the Prime. "Galvatron don't do this, your greatest enemy is Unicron, not Optimus. I've made my choice and I am standing with Optimus, that is the only way we will survive this evil!" The mech begged his liege to see things his way._

" _Starscream you fool! You realize you will pay for this, no one defies my command and gets away with it." Galvatron said with a deep anger in his voice._

" _I'm sorry Galvatron, I don't work for you anymore. I've made up my mind to bring this to an end. Once all of this is said and done Unicron will be destroyed and the universe will finally be at peace!" The mostly blue and red mech yelled at his former leader. Then he readied his wing sword at Galvatron, the metal glowed a bright red from energy._

" _May I suggest that you have lost your mind? I'll destroy you!" Galvatron did not even seem to be intimidated by Starscream's threat._

 _That was when their furious battle started, Galvatron had the star saber so it was almost guaranteed that he would win even against his best swordsmech. During the course of the battle each of the two were wounded, but those wounds were not in anyway severe or life threatening. Then something happened. Galavtron imbedded his sword directly next to Starscream's spark. Obviously the blow was meant for the second-in-command's spark to end him quickly. "Soldier, how could you allow me to run you through like that?" There was a tone of wonder in the Decepticon warlord's voice. This wasn't how he wanted this battle to end. Not with Starscream's death._

 _That was when Starscream fell back on the ground with a groan. He could feel his life slowly fade away from having the star saber imbedded in him. So much that he barely registered Galvatron's words. "This has all been a complete waste of time!"_

" _I remember, a very long time ago, I swore an oath to you Galvatron and I can never break that oath." The mech laid on the ground, struggling to breath and was close to falling into stasis from his wounds._

" _You had this planned all along, didn't you?" Galvatron demanded of Starscream._

 _Starscream did not answer back with anger like one would have expected him to, instead he answered back in sadness. "I did sir, but all of this could have been prevented if you had only given me a bit of respect."_

" _Save your breath Starscream."_

" _I..I tried to gain favor from you, but nothing was ever good enough." Optimus started to walk over to Galvatron in this moment in time, He didn't want Starscream to feel like he was alone against his former leader. "No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault. Then I saw how Optimus treated his men and I realized that he was a leader of integrity." The mech paused here to try to regain some of his breath. "Unlike you."_

" _You were too weak to ever gain my respect." Galvatron said with regret in his voice._

" _None of that matters now." Begged the mech that was slowly dying at Galvatron's feet. "You must listen!" He struggled to his feet to stand tall in front of Galvatron as he tried his very best to change the Decepticon leader's mind. "Do as Optimus says and join forces with the Autobots or else every last one of us is doomed. Please sir, do it for me." His voice was weak by the end of his sentence, but he still had the strength to yank the star saber out of his chest. This move exposed his spark to one side, a sign of just how close he had come to having a quick and painless death._

" _No Starscream! Don't!" Optimus cried out as Starscream threw the star saber away from him and turned to the crumbling moon in the sky that was Unicron, the destroyer._

" _It's time to finish this once and for all! Activate protocannon!" His minicon partner, Swindle combined with Starscream to give him an extra boost of power, just like all minicons were capable of doing. "You're all mine Unicron!" He yelled out before letting off a blast of energy right at the ancient transformer. His blast of energy didn't make it halfway to Unicron before the giant sent down a bolt of lightning down to the mech._

 _Galvatron noticed what was going to happen just seconds before the bolt was to hit his soldier. Without hardly a thought in his mind, Galvatron stepped forward and shoved Starscream out of the way. "I'm sorry for not believing you." His minicon partner, Leader One disengaged from the mech's body as he felt that it was the end for his captor. Were his final words as the bolt of lightning struck him down and incinerated his body._

" _No! Galvatron!" Optimus exclaimed in anguish as he watched his old friend being exterminated without mercy._

 _Leader One watched the place where Galvatron had been and talked in the minicon language. "It's over Leader One.. He sacrificed himself like a brave soldier in the end." Optimus Prime said sadly. "I had hoped that we would settle our differences rather than one of us dying." He picked up the star saber and went over to Starscream. "Starscream?"_

 _The mech slowly looked over at Optimus and his optics were wide in shock. "H..he saved me…" Were his only words before he fell into stasis._

 _Optimus narrowed his optics as he radioed Red Alert to come and help Starscream. He didn't want Galvatron's sacrifice to be for nothing after all._

 _Just before Red Alert had reached the clearing where Starscream laid in a battle for his life, Sideways appeared and pulled the star saber from Optimus's servos. "Thank you for your contribution to Unicron's cause." He said before disappearing once again._

Something snapped Optimus out of his flashback. Starscream. The now co-leader of Cybertron had walked into the council room. "Optimus is it really wise to keep yourself locked up in here? The Primes aren't going to come back to help with Megatron's resurrection… They don't even care that he is miraculously among the living once more."

"Yes I know Starscream." The mech said with a sigh. "I just keep hoping that maybe one of them will give me a sign of what to do next. He had changed so much when he sacrificed himself for you to live, but now he is going around abducting Earthlings for them to never be seen again."

This left Starscream deep in thought for a few minutes. The silence stretched on until the mech decided to break it with a sombering idea. "If Megatron has Shockwave on his side then I'm afraid that those humans are dead or worse.."

Optimus narrowed his optics at that thought. It made him angry that humans were suffering just to further Megatron's plans. Whatever they might be. "Well he made a mistake this time, he abducted a girl by the name of Seraphina. She was under observation of the Autobots during our war ten years ago. She has led a hard life due to her knowledge of us, but I had hoped that it would get easier for her. Now Megatron has her and who knows what he is going to put that poor girl through."

Starscream frowned at the Prime's words. What was to stop Megatron from going after Alexis eventually? "Okay Optimus, what do we need to do? I cannot allow him to get anywhere near Alexis.."

The mech smirked at Starscream's reasonings. "When are you going to tell her that you love her?" Much had changed in the past ten years, like the fact that Optimus had became easier to get along with. He had developed a habit of teasing Starscream about a few things, mainly the human Alexis. If only there was a real way for the two of them to be together.

"Optimus…" Starscream groaned out at this subject that always seemed to come up around the Prime. "You know why I don't tell her. There is no way for us to truly be together. Either I would have to be a human or she a Cybertronian...and neither of those are possible. So it's never going to happen." The mech turned away from the Prime to hide how hurt he was by the words he had spoken.

"You're right Starscream, I'm sorry." Optimus said before turning back to business. They had to save Seraphina. He at least owed her that. "Do you think you can track Megatron down?"

Starscream considered this question for a few seconds. "Yes I do, it just might take up to a day is all Optimus, but I can find him no matter where he is at in this universe."

"Good, then could you please track him down." The Prime could feel a helmache coming on from all of the stress. He wasn't nearly as good with these situations as what he used to be back in the middle of the war.

"Of course Optimus, and when I do would it be acceptable for me to take a team out and retrieve your human?" The mech always had a taste for battle that was mostly sated from the small battles that they have fought in the past ten years. Although this was one that he didn't want to pass up. It would be wonderful to be fighting Megatron again after he had allowed the warlord to nearly offline him at their last encounter.

Optimus could see the younger mech's eagerness to be back out in battle. So he reluctantly agreed to the simple request. "Of course, just try your best to bring her back. I owe this girl a lot from how her life has turned out."

"Of course." He said as he smiled. "I shall get right on that Optimus." He turned around and walked out of the room and back down to his office. Thankfully it had been located in the same building as Optimus's so that he could keep an optics on the Prime. He knew that there was something wrong with him, but what it was he still was in the dark. Maybe one day the Prime would trust him enough to confide in him.

Author's note: Well will Starscream be in time to save Seraphina from Megatron's influence? Or will he be too late to save her from the Decepticons? Please review or private message me and tell me your opinions! Have a wonderful day! Maybe my next chapter will be even longer than this one, well I hope that it is.


	4. Transformation

Author's Note: Okay everyone, I am so sorry for the long gap in updating this story. I had school, a sick mother, changing majors, and am now engaged! So now I have two more years of college and about that same amount of time to plan a wedding. Now that I am an English major, I am hoping to have a lot more time for this fanfiction and for now I am going to plan on monthly updates. That is not a lot, and I will probably post more often than that, but I do not want to get everyone's hopes up. So enjoy the next chapter to A Quiet Life!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything here but my plot and OC's! Hasbro has the amazing fortune of owning Transformers as if I owned them I probably would not have let Bay get his fingers in it...**

Shockwave bowed before his lord and master. "It is finished." The mech raised his helm and looked into Megatron's optics with his one glowing crimson optic. "Her vitals are normal and there were no complications with the change."

Megatron smirked at the news. "Perfect Shockwave, you have done very well. I wish to see our new femme."

The scientist rose to his feet and nodded. "Introducing Sera Fleet, the newest Decepticon femme to our cause." He said as a tall femme entered the throne room.

The first thing that Megatron noticed about the femme was her deep purple armor and unique optic colorings. "Shockwave, why are her optics not fully red?" He demanded of the scientist.

"I did try to dye them my lord, but for some reason the red dye only affected certain parts of her optics." He said as an excuse for following the former human's wishes via her drawing.

There was a sneer on Megatron's face at that news, then he noticed that she was a seeker. "Perfect, it would not have done for her to have been a grounder Shockwave, you did good to make her a seeker." He frowned, though, when he saw the silver and golden stars that speckled her armor. "Why the stars in her paint job?" He asked in confusion.

This time, it was not Shockwave who answered, it was Sera Fleet. "Because I like the stars." She said as she stared steadily into the leader's optics. She showed absolutely no fear at all when it came to Megatron because, well, she had no fear of him. "Your scientist did well to follow my instructions when it came to my body." She said with a smirk upon her new face as she knew that would get Shockwave into trouble.

Megatron glared at Shockwave, but instead of punishing the mech, he just gave him another assignment. "Sunfire will be returning with another human shortly. You will take the same care with her as you did with Sera Fleet as she will be our weapon against Starscream." He said with a smirk.

"Yes my lord." Shockwave uttered as he bowed before his lord. "I will go prepare my laboratory for this new human." He said before he took his leave of Megatron.

The new femme, Sera Fleet, stood against the wall as she watched the interaction between the warlord and the scientist. "Thank you Lord Megatron." She said after a slight hesitation, but then she turned to walk away.

The mech looked shocked for a nanosecond before regaining his composure. "Whatever for?" He asked in a commanding voice. He did not want her to just walk away after thanking him like that.

Sera Fleet paused and looked back at the mech and smiled brightly at` him. "For liberating me from my quiet, boring life as a human. For giving me everything that I have always wanted and dreamed about. For making me into what I am now. A Cybertronian." She said before excusing herself to wander the halls of the Decepticon base.

* * *

A jet black seeker flew through the air as she was trying to locate one certain human female. On the wings of this seeker were a few dark to medium purple detailings, but nothing too major. Just like in her bipedal form, the femme was mainly black.

After a few hours of searching tirelessly, she finally got a reading on her scanners of where the human girl was, Jasper, Nevada. Setting a direct course for the small town, the femme was there within an hour.

Finally the femme was going to be able to finish the task that her master had assigned her. Now all she had to do was find Alexis when she was alone, or nearly alone as she could easily take another human back with her. Lord Megatron would not be mad because that would just mean that Shockwave would have more humans to experiment upon.

Meanwhile in Jasper.

Alexis was visiting with her cousin, Jackson Darby. Today they were going for a drive out in the desert so that she could get all the answers that she needed about Jack's home life.

"Seriously cuz? There's nothing really major that we need to talk about." He said as he kept a close eye on his motorcycle. This motorcycle was something special, and it was not just about the coloring, blue with pink highlights, or the fact that it was a custom make. No, this motorcycle was actually an Autobot that was assigned to keep a close optic on the human allies. Naturally that did not initially include guarding Jack, but after a mishap with some Decepticon drones, her job was mainly focused on protecting the young Jackson Darby.

"Well yeah! I mean, I feel bad about everything that my uncle did to you and your mom so I feel like I have to check in on you every few months Jack." Alexis said with a smile. She did not notice the black seeker getting close to them as her back was to the Decepticon and Arcee, as that was the motorcycle Autobot's designation, was unable to detect Sunfire on her scanners. Before the two cousins could do much more than yell in fear, they were both scooped up in metal servos and then trapped in the cockpit of the seeker.

Alexis knew that they were in deep scrap when she found her cousin and herself in the clutches of a Decepticon. So she did the only thing that she could do, activate a homing beacon that would tell Starscream where she was going and that she was in danger.

Then Jack's voice broke her concentration before she was able to activate the beacon though. His voice was so calm for one who was not supposed to know about the Cybertronians, but as he started talking it was obvious to Alexis that he was in on the secret. "Who are you, what faction are you in, and where are you taking us?"

Sunfire giggled at Jack's questions. "Oh I do love it when a pathetic fleshings knows what I am!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "As for your questions, I am Sunfire, a Decepticon, and you two are going to go see Lord Megatron!" She said with a happy tone to her voice.

Alexis finally spoke as she heard that they were going to go see Megatron. "No! Don't you dare take us to see him!" She said with a hint of panic in her voice. "He is supposed to be offline!" She bit her lip in nervousness.

Jack turned around to look at his cousin. "Y..you know about them too?" He asked in a shocked voice.

She nodded at Jack's question. "Yeah.. I do. I know most of the Autobots. Starscream is my protector and Megatron is supposed to be offline!" She said rather forcefully and directed the last bit about Megatron to Sunfire.

Sunfire laughed at the little fleshling's denial. "Lord Megatron is very much alive." She paused dramatically, "and he wants you in his army."

Alexis snorted at that, "I will never be in his army."

"Oh you won't have a choice little fleshling." Sunfire said as the reached the Decepticon's base. The offlined helm of Unicron.

Alexis looked at the base with fear in her eyes. "Why would Megatron make his base in the helm of the evil bot that killed him?"

"Because this is the last place neither Optimus Prime nor Starscream would think to look for him." Sunfire said with a smirk as she landed and transformed, letting the two humans drop to the ground. Alexis yelped in pain while her cousin stayed silent.

"Fine!" She yelled out. "Fine! Do whatever you want to me, just leave my cousin out of this!" She said as she was trying to get Jack back home where he was safe from this entire war.

That was when Megatron stepped out of the base and smirked down at Alexis. "I apologize, but that is going to be completely impossible." He said as he leaned down and picked Alexis up in one serve and Jack up in the other. "Sunfire! You have done well, go to the medbay and Knockout will fix you up." He said as he turned around and went back into the base.

Alexis tried to get out of the warlord's grip, but every time she moved he would tighten his grip on her until she was not able to move and could just barely breathe. That is when she gave up on trying to get free.

Megatron smirked as he entered his throne room and called for Shockwave. When the scientist entered the room, he immediately saw the two humans. "I thought that there was going to be only one test subject." He stated to Megatron.

"Yes, well Sunfire came back with Alexis's cousin. I think he will make a very good addition to your program Shockwave." He stated.

Shockwave stared at Jack for a few moments while trying to calculate the teenage boy's chance of survival. Naturally Jack saw Shockwave staring him down and refused to break eye-optic contact with the huge scientist. "He has a ninety percent chance of survival." Shockwave decided before looking at Alexis. "She has an eighty-eight percent chance of survival." He said as he got nearly the same reaction out of Alexis that he got out of Jack.

"Very good." Megatron stated. "You may take them away Shockwave."

Alexis and Jack tried to run into a crack in the wall, one that was just big enough for a few humans to get into, but were stopped when Shockwave's holoform injected both of them with the same sedative that he gave to Seraphina. Then the scientist picks both of the humans up and takes them into his lab for the procedure…

Author's note: Okay so that was a little bit shorter than my last one, about three hundred words, but still a decent chapter! Next time we shall see Starscream and Arcee's reactions to their humans being taken and their plans on getting them back. Please review this and tell me what you think.


End file.
